Hope
by writerfromheaven23
Summary: Another high school Clace story. I suck at summaries, but please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm new in the block so please no hate, I accept criticism and will try to change things I love mortal instrument three cheers for Jace! Okay that's another chit chat on with the story (I do not own any of the characters the legendary Cassandra Clare does!)**

**CPOV**

The alarm buzzed in my room, god clary why did you set it up this early? Aaahhh a moan escaped my mouth, school! First day of school in a new school made it worse, just thinking about it makes me nervous well let's try and get over it then I said with a depressing attitude, swapping schools is always hard but even worse because of my dad alcoholic fits. I closed my eyes; even thinking about him makes tears run down my face. The screams of my mother ringed in my ears.

***flashback***

"JOCELYN! WHERE ARE YOU!" My dad shouted I remember my older brother John embracing me closer and tighter at that moment, while making me hide under the bed "whaats happening John?" I sobbed to my eight year old brother, "nothing just wanted to play hide and seek" John said.

**JMPOV (Clary's older brother)**

Lying to his 4 year old sister didn't make him feel good but it was better that she didn't know, he noticed it as his dads alcoholic rages got worse every week he knew that he would explode sooner or later when he barged through the door an stomped down the hallway, he knew that today was the day it would turn extremely ugly.

***End of flashback***

**CPOV**

"Clary are you ready to go?" my older brother said to me, though instantly looked at my red rimmed eyes and knew what I was thinking, "oh Clare bear it's alright" he said as he hugged me tighter I whimpered into his arm we stayed in that pose for a while then after a while I cleaned myself up and gave John a weak smile "we are leaving in 15 mins so not too much makeup" he joked "get out john" I said everything back to normal now we going to have a good start in NY, without a raged father to worry about but yet in both of the back of our minds we knew it is not over yet.

I arrived in the front yard and John came round with a bright yellow Lamborghini "guess what" he yelled excitingly mum says "sorry for everything" and bought this. She felt her mouth drop even though dad (she silently cursed that she had to call him that) was not here to support, mum could easily afford things and she was always the money maker. She paints absolutely marvellous paintings and sells them to rich people for a high amount of money. "Way to make an impression on school huh" he said yeah easy for you to say she silently thought your already in the football team and have friends already why she on the other hand is the art freak who picked up some of her mother's drawing talent, and a complete loner. Instead of all that she lied "yeah can't wait" with fake enthusiasm.

**How was that? I tried, I honestly did as many reviews as you can I am trying to aim a chapter a week *fingers crossed* 2 if lucky I have sport every night but holidays so should fit a lot more in yeah as many reviews as you **

**WFH23**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews they were great! And I accepted the criticism and I will try harder at my grammar, I getting better already. As always REVIEWS! I like to get at least another five, well this chapter Simon and Jace's point of view. Also this story is dedicated to one of my dad's friends who had an heart attack and that his wife and 18 month old kid will have a good life R.I.P man R.I.P**

Chapter 2: strangers and friends

CPOV

Riding down the street in an expensive sport car was fun I admit, but the smile on Jon's face was ridiculous. I sighed inwardly boys and their toys. We arrived at a humongous school with the words shadow hunter high engraved on it, umm interesting name. We drived up to the school parking area with a roar of the engine, I scowled inwardly John! Piece of shit, trying to attract fucking attention. I just wanted to be left alone, but to my dismay crowds of people where surrounding the car. I slowly pulled the latch and silently got out the back, trying to stay unseen everything was going fine until I felt a pair of eyes on me. Just one pair.

JPOV

I was looking at the flash car my friend john came in with "Hey John nice ride" I said coolly he replied enthusiastically "Yeah got it this morning"! "Nice" I replied as I replied I saw a tiny girl with flaming red hair come out of the car, she had silently crept out I kept watching her graceful movement as she walked away. She then noticed that I was watching her but she didn't turn around just sped up and walked to the office. I had a feeling that I would see that certain small red haired girl again.

CPOV

I didn't look back, just suddenly feeling desperate to go to the office. Speeding up I turned a corner and bumped into someone "I'm so sorry I didn" I was cut of mid-sentence when I found myself staring at my best childhood friend Simon. AHHHHH! I screamed in delight me and Simon were best friends until he moved because of his dads working accident and his mum wanted a new start, I cried when I first heard the news as his dad died with the building accident, even thinking about it now brings tears to my eyes. Simon and I still stayed in contact but is not the same as face to face. "Simon"! "How are you"? Why are you so tall? I exclaimed "How did you get so tall"? My tongue, running away from me. I looked at him, he still looked like Simon. His brown eyes that have comforted me so many times, still skinny and lanky and his nerdy** ( not sure if that's a** **word!)** glasses still were askew on his nose, he just laughed" Nice to see you to Fray" I engulfed him in my arms and he returned with as much passion. "This year is going to be so much more fun!" he replied I laughed "Let's go to the office" in my mind I was just that little bit less scared.

We were walking down the hallway sharing old memories and times. "Remember when you tripped me over and I fell in that huge puddle" I said "Yeah you were drenched!" he replied laughing "And the look on your mums face" "Aaahhh good times" he said "Yeah" I replied sadly. Where had all those times gone? I thought. "Ok let's look at the lessons" brought me out of my revive, "Nice!" "We have half of lessons together, you have English then math, after that the best lesson time LUNCH!" "You food problem hasn't been solved yet has it"? I joked with him "Nope popping the P it's just BIGGER!" I was now laughing hysterically after I calmed down he told me "Then you have science free lesson and cheerleading" "Got in already have you Fray"?" "Yeah mum sent a note to them about it". "Can't wait hopeful they will be nice, right"? "Sure they will be Fray" he said not sounding 100% I sensed it but didn't comment.

A girl came passed me and bumped me making me fall over and drop my books "sorr"- "I was going to say until she said "Learn to walk slut" I instantly knew that she was in fact the school slut "Piss of and leave me alone" "Yeah nice clothes" she said and spat "Get a new wardrobe" a crowd were surrounding us now, "Yeah at least I am not desperate, showing everyone you bra are we"." Fuck off I said and left her gobsmacked.

**How about that huh? Nothings better than a good old bitch fight, anyway lots of reviews and who here is a fan of infernal devices? I love them but mortal instrument are my favourites also how was the size? good? Could be longer? Anyway review review review c u all soon **

**WFH23**


End file.
